


Planning a Date

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bi-Gender Character(s), Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Draco needs a date and asks Harry, but nothing is ever simple with these two.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	Planning a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fiona. Fiona, I tried to cover some of the things you like (Draco knows someone no one else knows, pretend dates, explicitly bi, humor and bickering). I hope this hits the mark. Merry Christmas!

"Potter, I need a date."

Harry frowned as he put down the parchment he was reading and looked up to see Draco Malfoy leaning against the side of his cubicle. "I don't follow."

"We know, you're the Chosen One and like to lead," Malfoy answered.

Harry snorted. "Sure, there's that, and also I have no idea why you're talking to me about your dates."

"Oh, you meant that! Well, we also know that you're thick and require some explanations. I tried to look for Granger to help me explain this, but she seems to be nowhere at the moment," Draco answered. "Let's see if I can do this with small words. We have to go to the Ministry Christmas party, and I can't possibly go alone. My reputation is ruined, but without a date, people will feel that they have the right to stop me and tell me all that I did wrong-"

Harry raised his hand. " I get the picture and every time you try to sound humble it ends up being my fault, so let's stop that there. I understand why you want a date, but what I don't understand is why you're telling me."

"Do you want me to stop or continue?" Draco asked with an arched eyebrow. "I can't follow two opposite and contrasting orders. Not that I ever follow you or-"

"For fuck's sake, Malfoy, tell me what you want."

"Since you ask so nicely."

Harry groaned as he banged his head against his desk. "If I beg, will you just go away?"

Draco snorted. "It's almost like you don't know me at all. Anyway, as I was saying, I need a date, and since you broke off with the Weasleytte-"

Harry's head snapped up. "How do you know that?"

"Why do you keep interrupting?" Draco asked.

"How do you know about Ginny?" Harry growled.

"Because you finally decided to come out?" Draco said, sounding a little confused this time.

Harry jumped up, chair following on the ground. He waved a hand without thinking, the chair floating back upright and with the free hand, he grabbed the front of Draco's robes, pulling him to the closest interrogation room. He slammed the door shut, casting a wandless locking spell before pinning Draco against a wall. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You and that bloke, making out in Diagon Alley? Sure, you had a glamour, but come _ON_ , everyone must have known it was you. You could still see the margins of your scar, and the way you walk, it's just so… you, and if you're snogging someone, then you must have broken up with her, because you're too noble and self-righteous to cheat, and all of that explanation to show that you came out and broke it off with the Weasleytte," Draco said with a tone that clearly indicated that Harry was an idiot for not having figured all of that out.

Harry kept his hand fisted against Draco's chest, but with each moment, his breathing slowed down until he let go and took a step back. "No one can see through the glamour," Harry said.

"Don't be ridiculous-"

Harry cut him off again. "I tested it on Hermione and Ron and they couldn't tell it was me. No one knows, Malfoy and if you start making fun-"

"Unless it has escaped your notice, I just asked you out on a date to the Ministry Christmas party. Do you think I'd make fun of you for being bi?"

"Gay," Harry said with a sigh. "Why? Are you-?"

"Bi? Yes, Potter, I am. Granted since the end of the trials, I haven't exactly had many relationships, but I'm bi. My parents know, my friends know, and I thought you knew. You seem to know everything about me, since you are slightly obsessed with me," Draco said with an overly sweet smile.

"Apparently, I missed this one," Harry said without thinking. "And you want to go out with me? To the Ministry Christmas party?"

"I thought I already said that," Draco said, amused. "Unless you're serious with snog boy?"

"I'm not," Harry said, shaking his head. 

"You, dog," Draco said with a smug smile.

"He didn't know who he was dating," Harry said with a sigh. "After a while, it just became impossible and wrong, so I ended it. Can you imagine what will happen if they find out I'm gay?"

"That the Daily Prophet will make up stories about you and men you haven't met? And how is that different from the Daily Prophet making up stories about you and women you haven't met? Actually, if you're lucky, they'll make up stories about men and women you haven't met." Draco finally fixed his robes and pushed off from the wall. "Listen, I thought you were out and that's why I asked. I figured we could pretend, people would leave us alone for the night, and the Daily Prophet wouldn't abuse some poor innocent idiot who doesn't know what comes with being seen with one of us."

"That- That actually makes a lot of sense," Harry said with a frown.

"Merlin, Potter, don't sound so surprised," Draco said with a snort.

"I guess we could do it-"

"You're coming out? Just like that?" Draco asked confused.

"No, not just like that. If we do it, it's on one condition."

"I'm not turning into a woman," Draco warned.

Harry chuckled. "I don't want you to." He shook his head. "No, that's not it at all. If we do this, we don't pretend."

Draco frowned. "Pretend what? To be bi? Gay? Pretty sure that we would be very much not pretending."

Harry smiled, then shook his head again. "If I'm coming out, I'm not doing it for a pretend date. If I'm coming out, we're dating for real."

"You want to date?" Draco asked slowly.

"Yep. As you said, _we_ are rather obsessed with each other, we know what it's like to be in the press and apparently we're too famous to have dates with normal people. Sounds like this would be the perfect idea."

Draco thought for a moment, and then nodded. "I see your point and I accept. Do try and look presentable, perhaps try using a comb."

Harry laughed as Draco walked out of the room. He still had no idea how this had happened, but he was dating Draco Malfoy. His life just got more interesting!


End file.
